toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheEpicmanLives12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToontasticToon21 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToontasticToon21 (Talk) 07:47, December 13, 2010 my password Man for the job, its me ToontasticToon21, as you can see I have not been editing for a few days, thats because I forgot my password, So, I wont be on for a while, Should I make a new account? 20:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Yay! ok, I made a new very similar account, now that I made a new account I am thinking that I will change my account on the regular Toontown Wiki too. Please give me rollback rights and bureaucrat rights and admin rights now that I made a new account, Thanks! --ToontasticToon212 02:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok i'll help! :D Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 08:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Why don't we decide the characters on Toontown? It's easir than chatting on here. Ok ill come on. Man for the job 08:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I made a new page! It is called Life of the CEO Sonic767 01:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) wanna come on now Wanna come on? I and ur GIRLFRIEND IS ON XD Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 21:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) awesome new page. Well, its not that new. Its called Life of a Toon Sonic767 17:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) New Bodyguard Hey, i've met this guy called Periwinkle Bear, saying he can protect our clan. He can hack, but hopefully in a good way. He hasnt done anything bad. He asked about my clan and I said its hard to explain. Is it ok if we hire him. If your allowed, can you come on now? You can tell him bout it. Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 17:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) COOL I think I will join this toontown wiki to Lion_blaze 16:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The New Feature Well... We could make the achievement feature too the wiki, then people might edit more to get ranked. Can you contact wiki for that feature? And do think that would be a good idea? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Super Toons If you ever get a chance to meet with me on toontown then just leave a message on any of the toontown wikis I am on. Lion_blaze 18:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Now Hey are you feeling better? If you are, can you come on? Merry Christmas! Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 10:54, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Wanna come on now wanna come on? Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 20:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi what was ur new story??? Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 10:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'm ready for to put up the badges now! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Background Nice background! Did you do it aswell as the TT Wiki? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 12:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ok I'll go ahead and make Jelly and admin, he has been working hard on his fanfictions. ( : --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I.... I used your toons name in my fanfiction. the improper Cog. Is that okay? Sonic767 22:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Can I? Can I use your toon and your clan, Super Toons in my story, Toonnaped!? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction a request Can I be an admin please? blcok OK, I banned the wikia contributor because he kept changing toonapped and like of the cfo. Was that ok? I banned him for a week. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm Thinking Of Doing Something But I Need More Than Just Me. Well, You Know How You Make Those Super Toon Fanfictions, Well, I Like Writing, And I'm Thiking Of Writing A Super Toon Book. But, I Can't Do It With Just My Toon. So, Are You In? And If Yes, Tell Me Some More People That Might Be Interested. Thanks. ~~ Sir Skids Nickelton ~~ Im Interested Too! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 08:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC), Who Has Started To Do What Sir Skid Nicelton Does XD The Book Is Named... Super Toon Chronicles 1:Whatever Happened To Oldman? Oh, Thanks For Allowing Me To Put Your Toon In It, And If You Happen To Be Reading This, Thanks For The Same Thing Jellyroll. And The Plot: The Super Toons Are Worried When Lil' Oldman Goes Missing, But Then Have More Than They Can Handle To Deal With When Freckleslam Kidnaps Jellyroll. ~~Sir Skids Nickelton, Proud Author Of Super Toon Chronicles~~ How Do I Upload A Fanfiction, Because Part 1 Of Chapter 1 Of The Book To Be Is Ready For Uploading-ness ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Part 1 Of Chapter 1 Is Out!! Thats Right!! Ready To Read!!Its In The Fanfictions In Progress Category, So Don't Hesitate To Read And Comment!!Ignore What I Said Above ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Could you... Hey do you think you could start adding me into your fanfictions! I will even help with editing! I am a F A S T typer! (I am a complete technology geek). (As my dad is). But anyway... I was thinking about doing the typing while you guys do the major editing or.. Something like that so.... Yeah and.... yeah so uh........... Bye I guess for now... Cuz I have D.F.C Academy tommorow..... And I need to get up early ... And I am about to watch a movie called Marmaduke... So uh bye I MIGHT get on Toontown.... Tommorow your welcome to get on! (I wont be on until 3:00 pm my time). :)! i AM SO EXCITED! If you need help with your next one at all with getting it out then I will help anyway I can! P.S I am getting on right now I might VP,anyone is welcome to come! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Part 2 Of Chapter 1 Is Ready For Reading. Be Sure To Check It Out. Its All On The Same Page. ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Cool! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ? why is there a microscope next to the word apple on the vp resigns? About my story You read the whole thing already? Theevina 18:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Well I copied and pasted it pretty quickly so let me know if there are any issues with it. Hi, as you know, I have comp porbs, so Sorry but I cant help you with these fans. 20:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I need to report something. jellyroll zillerwing,has used hell in the wrong way by adding what the in front of it.please do something about it. i have a link Super Toons - The End of Time Mousei11 01:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi can you go on the forum? They've added a cool new thing. Jelly rules so talk to him. 17:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I am now, Jelly rules so talk to him. 17:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Updating Im still updating -_- 72% complete. And OK ill update it now. Um.. its Recurring, not recuring..... JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 18:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) re·cur·ring    /rɪˈkɜrɪŋ, -ˈkʌr-/ http://dictionary.reference.com/help/luna/IPA_pron_key.html Show Spelled-kuhr- http://dictionary.reference.com/help/luna/Spell_pron_key.html Show IPA–adjective occurring or appearing again. [http://ask.reference.com/web?q=Use+recurring+in+a+Sentence&qsrc=2892&o=102885&l=dse Use recurring in a Sentence] [http://ask.reference.com/pictures?q=recurring&o=102887&l=dse See images of recurring] [http://ask.reference.com/web?q=recurring&o=102886&l=dse Search recurring on the Web]---- ''Origin: '' recur + -ing1 —Related forms re·cur·ring·ly, adverb un·re·cur·ring, adjective Dictionary.com. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 18:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) re·cur·ring    /rɪˈkɜrɪŋ, -ˈkʌr-/ http://dictionary.reference.com/help/luna/IPA_pron_key.html Show Spelled-kuhr- –adjective occurring or appearing again. [http://ask.reference.com/web?q=Use+recurring+in+a+Sentence&qsrc=2892&o=102885&l=dse Use recurring in a Sentence] [http://ask.reference.com/pictures?q=recurring&o=102887&l=dse See images of recurring] [http://ask.reference.com/web?q=recurring&o=102886&l=dse Search recurring on the Web]---- JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 18:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nope Nope, but I will now. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 16:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey Bonkers, do you think you can put me in one or more of your fanfictions? WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 11:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) I really enjoy making and sprucing things up. Well, it's the way I roll. :P Anyways, you should add 3 more fanfics down on the SectionHead Template. I've only listed 4 so far. 7 is enough as it will be too long if we add more. Bermuda Contact Me! 19:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Template Sure thing! But the SGS is just for the Stolen Gags Series, hence SGS. But, I'll be happy to make templates for everyone; I just need to know what I can put in it. Also, what color do you want your template to be, and the name for the template so it's easy for you to use it. You can view the Web colors. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! If you ever want your own template for a series or something, come and ask me! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the name seems long, so I'll just name it "FFCharInfo", FF being Fanfiction, and you know the rest. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Aaannndd, one more thing! Do you want me to have the things on the infobox you guys already have on the characters, like Bonkers? Bermuda Contact Me! 21:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. You can start using the template: (link - Template:FFCharInfo) Bermuda Contact Me! 21:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction what jobs? Mousei11 19:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) super toons i like your super toons stories, they're epic!